A Very Big Pretzel Christmas: Team Eggnog 2015
by TheYmp
Summary: My contributions to the 'Team Eggnog' drabbles on anything to do with holiday food and drink, as part the 'A Very Big Pretzel Christmas' challenge at SPN BigPretzel on LiveJournal. Team Carolers won, but a good time was had by all! Happy Christmas / Seasons Greetings!


**Disclaimer: I don't own** ** _Supernatural_** **or its characters - these were created by Eric Kripke - I'm just borrowing them. I'm not making any commercial gain. No harm or infringement intended.**

 **My contributions to the 'Team Eggnog' drabbles on anything to do with holiday food and drink, as part the 'A Very Big Pretzel Christmas' challenge at SPN BigPretzel on LiveJournal. Team Carolers won, but a good time was had by all! Happy Christmas / Season's Greetings!**

~#~

 **A Very Big Pretzel Christmas: Team Eggnog 2015**

~#~

 **A/N:** ** _There's always room for more_** **. 100 words.**

 **Afters**

Dean opened his eyes from his all-too-brief turkey-induced nap and blinked blearily at the game playing on television without really watching it.

Still feeling as if he was about to burst apart at the seams, he gave his distended stomach an absentminded scratch _. It's a damn fine feeling_ , he smiled to himself.

He squinted over in the direction of the gentle snoring emanating from a nearby armchair.

"Sam," he called. No answer.

He tried again, louder. Nothing.

" _Sammy!_ " he hollered.

His brother jumped to his feet, eyes wide. "What is it?" he cried, in adrenaline-fueled panic.

"When's dessert?" Dean whined.

~#~

 **A/N:** ** _Sam's gonna wish the bunker was in Cana instead of Lebanon_** **. 100 words.**

 **Dean the Sommelier**

Sam had decided that for once they should make a big deal of celebrating Christmas; and everyone would enjoy it, or there'd be Hell to play!

"Dean, would you get the drinks?" Sam called, while putting the finishing touches to the place settings.

With a soft burp, Dean gave his beer an embarrassed glance. "Sorry, I think this was the last one."

Sam frowned. "What about the wine I asked you to get?"

"That was weeks ago!" Dean scoffed.

"So, where is it?" Sam asked, with a sinking feeling.

Dean gave him an incredulous look. "I drank it, of course!"

~#~

 **A/N:** ** _The Winchesters don't do Christmas, so invite a guest who doesn't either_** **. 100 words.**

 **Chag Sameach**

"Thanks guys, I was at a bit of a loose end," said Aaron, sitting down. "I couldn't face another year going out for Chinese food with the family."

"What's that?" asked Dean, pointing at the dish Sam placed on the table.

"Nut loaf," said Sam.

"I thought we were having that glazed ham-thing you do," whined Dean.

"Yeah, but..." Sam gestured at Aaron.

Aaron forced a smile. "Dean _raved_ about it."

"But... you're _Jewish_ ," stuttered Sam.

"That's what I keep reminding him," rumbled the Golem from his watchful position by the door.

"Don't start," Aaron grumbled. "You don't even eat!"

 **A/N: Dedicated to Adam Rose, who seemed properly disappointed when he added 'bacon' to his autograph and I laughed and told him I'm vegetarian.**

~#~

 **A/N:** ** _They've eaten their fill, but is there still something else in the oven?_** **100 words.**

 **Anyone for Stuffing?**

"I'm _so_ stuffed," complained Dean from his horizontal position on the sofa. He waved his arm about, but made no real effort to stretch forward. "Cas, pass the remote."

"Sit down, Cas," Sam ordered, as the angel stood to comply. He turned to his brother. "Don't be so lazy! It's right in front of you."

"But, I can't move," Dean moaned. He gave his belly a loving pat. "I think I'm having a turkey baby!"

"Congratulations," said Castiel. "You'll make a wonderful father."

"It's okay," chuckled Sam. "He's only joking."

Castiel shrugged. "With you two, I've learned to expect anything."

~#~

 **A/N:** ** _It might be dense and odd-looking, but at least it's full of alcohol. No, I'm not talking about Dean!_** **100 words.**

 **Christmas Pudding**

Dean poked a fork at the dense brown dessert taking pride of place in the center of the table.

"Crowley recommended it," Sam said, sounding less certain than earlier.

"What'd you say it was called?"

"Christmas pudding."

Dean considered the name. "Well, I guess it _sounds_ okay, even if it _looks_ kinda strange." He leaned forward and sniffed. "Woah, smell that brandy!"

"I nearly forgot!" said Sam, striking a match.

The pudding exploded into flame.

"Your eyebrows," Sam whispered, horrified. "I'm _so_ sorry..."

"Oh, those'll grow back," Dean snorted. "But you've burned off all that lovely alcohol," he added mournfully.

~#~

 **A/N:** ** _Sometimes it's really just about the tradition._** **100 words.**

 **Christmas Cake**

Bored with the afternoon movie, Dean decided he had a hankering for something sweet. He gave a heavy sigh after poking around the bunker kitchen revealed only a _very_ out of date sachet of Jell-O Instant Pudding.

"How about the Christmas cake?" Sam asked.

"I don't really like it," Dean grumbled

"So why'd you buy it?" laughed Sam.

"Because Dad always used to."

Sam frowned. "It's not the sort of thing I'd have imagined he'd like."

"He hated it! But he said it reminded him of Mom."

"Did she like it then?"

"I'm not sure anyone likes it!" answered Dean.

 **A/N: I like Christmas cake, but I seem to be in the minority! (Christmas cake is an alcohol-rich fruit cake covered in a thin layer of marzipan and usually a thick layer of royal icing.)**

(;,;)


End file.
